


Aokise Alpha/omega

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega kise, akakise ( slight ), alpah aomine, alpha akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick one, it may not be my best work but if you like omega verse then here you go.</p><p>Jealous Aomine<br/>Scheming Akashi<br/>Didn't know what's going on kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokise Alpha/omega

**Author's Note:**

> 26/1/17  
> Hi! I wrote this a bit ago and I read through it and realised it's not very good writing in general, please excuse that but enjoy anyways. X

This is a omega verse and also a world where gay people is just as normal as straight. It's quite short 

 

The generation of miracles, a group of kids with exceptional talent. And today was the day they found out weather they were Alpha omega or beta.

Akashi seijuurou: Alpha as everyone expected.

Midorima shintaro: beta expected 

Murasakibara Atsushi: alpha as expected.

Kuroko Tetsuya: beta people hurt forgot about him

Kise Ryouta: omega everyone expected.

Aomine Daiki: alpha of course.

Ryouta wasn't expected to be an alpha and nobody minded that he wasn't, his fan base was still as strong as ever well actually stronger with alphas all pinning for him. He was the top omega, just like aomine was top alpha  
( yes Akashi you would think would be top he is top of the school but not top of the alphas) and Kuroko top beta.

All of the generation of miracles new kise wasn't weak but as the omega of the group , there omega, they felt the need to protect him, kise loved them all like a family.

But kise inside was emotionally worn down and wallowing in lack of self confidence. Kise had a crush, one that he hid quite well. Why? You ask. Because the person he loves will never love him back they were straight as day constantly talking about boobs crushed kise's heart a little more very time, having flings and more lately since he was a strong alpha with beta and a omega sluts throwing themselves at him, of course being aomine he looked everywhere there were boobs, agreed to anyone with at least a d cup. Even if by a slim chance he turned out bisexual he already had a special guy in his life , the one that was always there.kuroko. Kise loved Kuroko respected and admired him but he was jealous of his place next to aomine. There was no space for kise, aomine has momoi and Kuroko;most likely one of them will date and kise would be left alone. His feelings we're unrequited and it came as a surprise when he realised. It was at a one on one and he suddenly started to feel attraction towards the tanned player, then always got hot and flustered at every casual touch. But the final blow was jealousy of him talking about Mai chan and her amazing boobs that's when he realised he was in love with aomine daiki ace of teiko basketball team.

Aomine never looked at kise always either searching for a huge rack or looking for his Two best friends, they never went one on one anymore and that hurt. Kise was to scared to ask now because last time he called him weak pushed him away. The thing was kise also had every alpha pinning for him , he was top omega with a gorgeous face and sexy but sweet gentle scent. Kise, however turned down all of them wishing only for tanned hands to hold him in bed, a dream that would never come true. 

There was one problem, kise was due a heat in the next couple of days and without a mate it would be torturous. Beta heats are mild but omegas skin gets itchy and there always hot constantly letting out a sex aroma to attract alphas, the stronger ones had better scents. This caused problems because kise had a high chance of getting raped in his heat without an alpha around without the smell of a strong alpha on him.with only one way to sate his heat , a big fat alpha cock.

Kise wouldn't have trouble finding one but he didn't want to, no it had to be aomine for him. Unfortunately heats last a week and he can't miss this week of school because it's test week. So taping himself inside is out of the question. He would have to mentally prepare himself to go into school.

The next day and kise was in his heat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'shit shit shit' thought kise as he was walking to school. He was letting out a scent that made everyone look in his direction but he couldn't concentrate on any of that because all that was in his mind was

'Aomine, I have to face aomine like this. What to do..'

Before he knew it he was at school and standing like an idiot at the entrance gate. Snapping out of his trance he entered, careful not to make eye contact with anyone as when in a heat people can mistaken that as an invitation. Kise certainly didn't want that. Luckily that day he dint have any lessons with aomine he still had club practice after school but hopefully he could get a leave. Fingers crossed. 

Lunch came quickly and all day people had been groping, flirting and even trying to grab him. Of course he shook then all of with a growl, but the heat was becoming unbearable. He really needed to either go home or get laid. With both options out of the question he was screwed. 

Suddenly something unexpected happened Akashi came up to him and whispered in his ear.

" need help with something ryouta " the tone was suggestive.

Kise gulped, he was definitely worked up from the heat and really it was uncomfortable and almost painful now but he wanted his mate to be aomine and even if this was only a one time thing. Albeit what was there to lose ? Aomine never even spared a glance at him. He Needs to find a way to get over this one sided love.

" okay, thanks akashicchi "

" my pleasure " there was a cunning mischievous smile plastered in his face but the was something knowing and telling in it. A shiver ran down kise's spine.

Akashi took kise's hand delicately and graceful lead him towards the bathroom stalls. Akashi was getting all kind of stares, some jealous at how he hit jackpot and scored kise as a mate or even just a one of . It was an achievement considering he was top omega and had a delicious scent. Some stares were angry at how Akashi managed to get everything the way he wanted.

But Akashi paid no heed and neither did kise to overwhelmed by lust, everything to him just a haze and the room all of a sudden scorching hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi shoved kise into a stall and immediately dominated kise in every possible way , kise being the omega submited easily letting him take control.

Akashi was ruff and controlling but kise kind of liked it. They both delved into a hot kiss whilst the red heads hand slowly made a burning trail down towards kise's erection. Brushing past a few nipples biting and nipping at the lovely skin on the long neck.

" ryouta, against the wall now "

Kise obliged face pressed against the cool surface of the wall, waiting. Slowly Akashi slipped a hand down his pants and stroked slowly along his shaft. 

Then the bell rang and Akashi quickly composed himself then walked out as if he had expected it all. Kise supposed he had but didn't linger on it to long since he was still a bit tipsy from the heat.

" akashicchiiiii " kise whined annoyed at his sudden leave.

At that exact moment the last person kise wanted to see entered.

He was flushed and looking completely ravished in one the stalls in the boys toilets, he felt so embarrassed.

" kise, fuck i can't hold back anymore you smell delicious " said aomine

Kise was shocked "wait does... Does that mean you like me ?"

" save the talking for later I want to fuck you bad right now " barked the alpha storming up to kise and grabbing him roughly by the hair into an opened mouth kiss.

" wait a minute kise," 

Kise whimpered whilst aomine sniffed all over him, his neck and down to his crotch. The tanned teen let out a possessive growl.

" who dared to touch you "he shouted electricity coming from his eyes.

" ohh , umm t that was *cough* akashicchi " stuttered the omega.

" of course that all knowing bastards that only one who dare touch what's mine."

"S...sorry aominecchi I, it's just my heat was becoming kinda unbearable and I thought you liked girls"

Aomine huffed then looked away slightly embarrassed.  
"Tch I like you more " he muttered but kise didn't quite catch it.

" hmm?" The blonde inquired.

" nothing, but before we make sweet love I need to do something first"

Kise blushed hard at the word ' make love ' it sounded so sweet like something with just pleasure and you only do it with a lover. Love. It made kise dizzy, butterfly's fluttering in his stomach.

Aomine grabbed kise's wrist then tugged him out of the toilets. Outside there was a crowd of people probably wondering what happened in there with what Akashi and kise going in Akashi leaving Aomine entering then Aomine and kise leaving again. 

Aomine brought kise to the middle of the parting crowd. 

"Oi listen up "

All attention was on the top alpha and omega.

" kise is " aomine began 

Fisting a surprised kise's hair then bringing him in for a dirty French kiss in front of everyone.

" mine " he growled lips moving to the junction if kise's neck and shoulder then biting down hard making kise whimper and moan. Aomine didn't say it but there was an unspoken message there.

' so don't touch him he's mine'

And everyone knew how possessive aomine got and no one dared go up against top alpha no matter how enticing kise was. NO ONE touched aomines stuff.

" kise " aomine whispered gently in his ear licking the shell " let me be your mate, I wanna see you through this heat and the one after that so on."

Kise smiled " I'd love that aominecchi !"

In the crowd a certain red head was smiling knowingly because of course the emperor knew. How the Baka idiots didn't get that will forever be unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you didn't like this~~ working on being able to write better and I like practicing on small ones for the bigger ones (^_^*)


End file.
